1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic setup method, and more particularly, to a method and a system for setting up a client/server network environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Cloud computing products have been increasingly accepted along with the development of the cloud computing technology. To increase the product layout, a manufacturer usually develops cloud computing products that meet both the manufacturer's expertise and the market demand by looking for niches in Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS), Platform as a Service (PaaS), and Software as a Service (SaaS).
For example, a cloud computing product manufacturer specializing in the research and development of servers, storage devices, and network equipments can increase the price/performance ratio of its cloud computing products by taking advantage of its hardware superiority if its cloud computing products are planned based on IaaS. This type of clouding computing companies usually set up and provide cloud computing services by using the cloud computing software OpenStack jointly developed by NASA and Rackspace Inc.
However, any cloud computing service has to be provided through a physical machine, and when the OpenStack software is adopted for providing a cloud computing service, each physical machine needs to be manually set up. Namely, an administrator needs to determine the components required by each physical machine and manually downloads and installs the required components. The administrator needs to understand the configuration file of each component very well in order to complete the complicated installation procedure. If there are a large number of physical machines, the setup of the physical machines will be very time and labor consuming, and it will be very inconvenient to add new physical machines dynamically.